Kanzen Chinmoku 'Perfect Silence'
by Gothic-Tinkerbell
Summary: Shegore, a girl from our time, is an underground hitman paid to kill Kagome by a mysterious evil entity. When she follows Kagome back through time, she finds more than expected, and Sesshoumaru finds the first person to ever stand up to him....and live
1. Watchful eyes

I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the character, and blah, blah, blah, normal disclaimer stuff.

A/n: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, so be kind. My email address is posted and I'd be glad to here some feedback. But most of all I'd like to say, that my obsession of Inuyasha is the fault of my good friend Hannah. Thought I'd leave you out, eh? But no it's all her fault, ALL YOUR FAULT HANNAH, ALL-YOUR-FAULT!! So I dedicate this story to her.

Now on with the show!

Kanzen Chinmoku

By Tinkerbell

Chapter 1 Watchful Eyes

Kagome's feet pounded against the pavement. She was tired and hungry, and running home from school didn't help her exhaustion.

Tokyo was baked under hot cloudless skies, and August heat showed no mercy.

Kagome never ran home, usually walking slowly and taking in the mixture of industrial nature that inhabited her neighborhood. Trees sprouting through sidewalks, and greenbelts lining highways.

But today was special.

Today marked the longest time she had ever been away from the Sengoku-Jidal, since she had come across Inuyasha. Normally she would only pop back into the 21st century for a day or so, but now she had been gone for little over a week. Life had been so hectic and demanding, Kagome had forgot.

__

'Forget?' 

No, she could never forget. The Sengoku-Jidal had become a part of her life, hell it was becoming her life. 

Yes Kagome lived for going to the past, she lived for the adventure and excitement she found there, and she lived for Inuyasha.

'_Inuyasha_.' 

Kagome sighed. Of course she could never forget, his silly smile and playful eyes had burned in her memory. Even if he sometimes was a baka, he had polluted her mind.

Kagome turned the corner and rushed into the little shrine that was her home. She unceremoniously slammed open the door, flopped off her shoes, and headed straight into the kitchen.

Kagome's mother came down stairs in response to the adolescent hurricane that just entered her home. She shook her head and sighed as she closed the front door.

Souta had been sitting and watching TV, but got up to see what was happening. 

Mrs. Higarashi put her hand on the boys shoulder, and plainly stated as she looked directly into his eyes. "Never grow up. Your perfect the way you are, sain."

"I heard that" Kagome's voice rang over the clatter of random kitchen utensils. She was sloppily creating an afternoon snack, and making a mess everywhere. Mrs. Higarashi entered the sandwich war-zone.

"Sweetie are you okay? You seem a little frazzled." 

"Oh I'm fine." Kagome mumbled through a mouthful of food. She washed down the roast-beef with some milk and continued.

"I've just never been away from Inuyasha and everyone for so long. I miss them alleven Miroku." Kagome muttered the last comment under her breath, so her mother gave her a slightly confused look.

"Like I said, I miss them terribly, and I am just anxious to go back."

Mrs. Higarashi nodded silently. She was a little sad that her daughter was so "anxious" to be a 500 year distance away from her. Kagome could sense her mother's disappointment, and proceeded to comfort and reassure her.

"Don't worry ma, I'll come home to visit real soon, I promise. You shouldn't worry about me so much, I'm almost 16, and getting pretty good at taking care of myself." 

Kagome's mother looked at her with that glazed, possessive, baby-face that parents take on so much

"I know, but I worry because I care. And no matter how big you get, you'll always be my little baby." Mrs. Higarashi placed a quick kiss on her daughters, red, embarrassed cheek.

"MOOOOOM! Why do you have to do that?" 

"Because I love you, and I also like to see you squirm." Kagome said nothing, she only glared at her mother from the corner of her eyes. 

__

'Why does she remind me so much of Inuyasha right now?'

Kagome's eyes wandered out the kitchen window. They walked past the little garden and rested on the shrine enclosed well. The gods tree loomed over the little altar, casting an ominous shadow that shone with great contrast to the afternoon sun. Kagome's eyes snapped back onto her mother.

"I really have to go pack, they're expecting me." Kagome was about to rush to her room, when she was stopped by a harsh realization.

"What about your homework?" 

Kagome imagined the file case full of unfinished homework. Her grades had been slipping, teachers were becoming annoyed, and her friends, not knowing of her true reasons for missing school, were starting to think they had lost they're innocent friend Kagome to juvenile delinquency.

Kagome sighed heavily, "there's not much, I'll take it with me."

"Good. Now go hurry and pack, before it gets dark."

Kagome bounded up her stairs. If her mother truly comprehended the dangers and evils that Kagome had faced, the peaceful darkness of night, would be the last of her worries.

* * * *

The afternoon brightness was dulling into evening, and Kagome Higarashi stood at the door to the Bone Eater's well, ready to defy all logical science, and making no deal of it.

She decided this time to wear a pair of comfortable Kakii shorts, and a plain blue T-shirt. Sure it was a strange choice of fashion when traveling half a millennium into the past, but her friends had grown accustom to her strange and usually revealing clothes.

She also wore a backpack, stuffed clumsily with: two clean changes of clothes, a hair brush, warm sweatshirt, a second pair of sneakers, some shampoo and conditioner, miner first-aid kit, blank notebook paper, a ball point pen (Inuyasha always found those amusing), English and Math school books, three chocolate bars (Shipou loved chocolate), five cups of ramen, and her old Teen Fashion magazine (they were meant for Sango, but Miroku seemed to like them better).

"Well better get going." But right before Kagome could enter the small shrine, her mother called out to her. 

"I love you sweetie, and please be safe. Oh and also tell Inuyasha and all the rest that I said hi."

"Will do ma." Kagome stood facing her mother and smiling sweetly. Mrs. Higarashi looked at her daughter for a moment or two, and realized just how much Kagome really was growing up.

Mrs. Higarashi turned to enter back into the house. She seemed content, but deep within a sense of danger and worry gnawed at her. She suppressed the feeling and filled her head with positive thoughts. 

Kagome waited until her mother was back inside, in some ways she almost felt silly and embarrassed, and didn't want people to watch her just hurtle into an old rotten well. 

The light of day was fading fast, and she quickly turned around and took one last look at her present surroundings. Content, Kagome entered the shrine.

There was a tearing of the air, and a bullet grazed right beside Kagome's head, with out her taking any notice.

A/n: Suspenseful huh? Well I'm sorry that this first chapter was kinda short and boring, but I promise that from here on it will be very exciting. And again to my friend Hannah, contact me some way and tell me what ya think, because your opinion matters most to me*looks around at cult fan following who appeared out of nowhere and are swinging bats* uhhehe, of course you oppinion matters too..Epp!


	2. Through the Rabbit Hole

A/n: Hello my fellow Inu-freaks, well here is the next chapter. I am sorry but it to is kinda small, I was going to go further with it but I thought you all deserved a sooner update. And I would also like to thank all the people who read the short story my friend and I just put out "The Dating Game Gone Wrong", for all the wonderful reviews. You love me you really love! Well not really, so I'll let you read.

Kanzen Chinmoku 

Tinkerbell

Chapter 2 Through the Rabbit Hole

"Damn-it. She moved" An annoyed whisper could be heard floating from the roof of a nearby house. This unseen, looming, figure backed into the protective shadows of the western style chimney. 

The silhouette's sniper laid at attention, and her senses focused on every detail surrounding her. She even memorized the license plates of the five cars parked on the block, just in case.

Because of her skilled, focused, and even "perfect" manner, she did not miss, she could not miss, the target had simply moved.

So the assassin waited in an unnoticed corner of a simple neighborhood. She had trained herself to disappear. 

Moments turned to minuets, and when her prey did not exit the shrine, the hunter started to wonder. 

There were no other doors to the altar, she checked, but she did not know the contents of the shrine, she hadn't thought it mattered. What if there was an exit from inside, an underground passage or hideaway. Maybe this girl was on to her? No. This girl was not that smart. 

The hunter became impatient, and waited for the right moment to lower herself to the ground. The only possession she took was her small supply bag.

When she was sure that no one could see her, like a nimble cat she grabbed the ledge of the roof, and flipped backwards to the ground. She was still a silhouette, against pastel painted houses, and if it had not been for the evening shadows, her contrast of appearance would have given her away. 

This assassin was very famous among the underground cultures of the city. If you had her after you, you were doomed. She was known for her cold heart and inhumane ways that made it seem she didn't care about anyone. And rumors, none of which were true, said that a few people who had known she was after them went crazy of paranoia and killed themselves before she even got to them. All said and done, just silly rumors, but even though they were only silly rumors they helped further her carrier. 

She was a killing perfection, and was known to the outer reaches of hell, as Shegore. 

In a very James Bond fashion, Shegore maneuvered herself across the garden. Shadowed veils were her friend and only ally.

As she reached the shrine, Shegore took one last look at the Higarashi residences, to make sure the coast was clear and made her move.

Shegore entered the well house; she was cautious and untrusting of her surroundings. Her confusion deepened when she saw that the only content of the shrine was a well. 

Shadows and darkness lingered in the corners, but She was well aware that no one was hiding there. She knew darkness too well.

__

Damit' she cursed again, as she smoothly crept down the stairs. Her employer had informed her that her prey would be simple. An oblivious teenager, that was easy enough. Shegore did not ask why the man had it in for a 16-year-old girl; it wasn't her job to ask questions. She herself being 20, could remember the troubles she had hadto face at 16, but this girl had definitely run into danger. 

But Shegore felt no pity for this girl, the money had erased that. No, she was now only annoyed that she would have to play hide-and-seek, even if she did love the chase. 

"Hmm" Shegore murmured to no one in particular, in a patronizing way. "If I were hiding from death in this little shrine, where would I hide?" Shegore was now circling the closed well, stroking its corners with her finger, and looking like a cat about to pounce. 

Shegore listened. She waited to hear a sigh, a giggle, a shiver, an exhale, or anything that would send her pouncing. She heard nothing. 

Fed up with this little game she abruptly opened the well, and waited for a scream. None came, but before Shegore took a look she smiled and thought. _Maybe she fell and broke her neck_.' Shegore chuckled silently to herself, _The naive bitch did my job for me_.' 

But then Shegore looked into the rotting well. Frustration rushed through her veins, as she saw nothing in the dark pit. Trying to suppress her rage, and keep her cool, calm façade, Shegore took out a flashlight from her supply bag. 

She took the small light and pierced the uncertain darkness of the well. She found no girl/corpse, only more frustration. But as Shegore scanned the perimeter of the well's floor, she noticed something. There was a spark, a twinkle, a small reflection of light. Not sure if it had been an illusion or a passing shard of daylight, Shegore shown the flashlight back in the corner. 

Sure enough there was a twinkle of light, but to Shegore's trained eye, she knew it was much more.

It looked to be a shard of crystal, but it emanated a pink glow, instead of a bland silver light. Shegore decided that whatever it was, it had to have some value and could be sold.

Shegore didn't just kill to get her ends meat; she sold things to dealers, pawnshops, street corner husslers, and chop-shops. Because, in her line of work she came across a lot of unused merchandise, for what dead person, often people she had just killed, needed Rolex watches, designer sunglasses, wallets ect. But most of all, she found selling the ID of a dead guy, can be quite rewarding if you ask the right people.

So Shegore jumped into the well, not really thinking of how she would get out. 

She landed at the bottom with a muffled "thud" and loose tendrils of her hair bounced off her face. The floor was dry and dusty, and Shegore fingered through the dirt looking for the shard. She finally found it clumped in some dirt in the corner, but as soon as she touched it an immense pain shot through her body.

The pressure was amazing, Shegore felt as if she would be crushed by an unseen force. Her mind throbbed and her pulse forced her heartbeat through her body. She would have screamed, but her voice was useless. And just when she felt that she could take no more and that the pain would surely take her, the pressure ebbed away. Shegore sat cold and stunned, panting on the floor of the well. 

When Shegore regained full conscious feeling, she did not move. Only her fingers moved, gently caressing the crystal shard. Then her eyes started to move, scanning her surrounding, taking in all detail. 

That's when she realized the changes.

The inner walls of the well were covered in overgrown brush and vines, and fractions of light swayed and danced on the ground. Shegore looked up. Shegore was met with the merciless blue, and she shut her eyes and shielded them from the penetrating sunlight. Then she remembered. 

_There had been a roof._'

This of course did not make sense to Shegore. She composed herself from shock, and gracefully stood, maneuvering her arms and legs like a ballerina. Then grabbing one of the large vines climbed out of the damp well. 

Shegore pulled herself to the ledge of the well and sat down, her legs dangling off the outer side. She examined the perimeter of dense forest. The summer sun gave everything a golden glow. Birds could be heard singing to full contentment, for what other happiness does a bird know other than to sing? And small, fuzzy, woodland creatures hopped about.

(A/n: *shudder*** **I am not fond of fuzzy creatureexcept Sesshoumaru my love!)

Shegore wore a mask of indifference, and after taking in all detail, whispered in an exasperated manner.

"What the Fuck."

A/n: Sorry for the weird stopping point, but it seemed appropriate. Thanks for all the positive review, but I want to see more before I put out the next update. I have to get at least 10. That's not asking that much is it?oh it is, uhhh then too bad for you *sticks out tongue*


	3. An Old Face

A/n: I am sorry that this chapter took so long, but I just kept looking at it and said "Meh, I'll do it later." So in short I had a terrible writers block, and I was content working on my new story, which if you haven't read, than you should. 

Also I am sorry if I get any dates or info wrong, if I do please tell me and I will fix it, Arigato. And also, some people are impatient and have been sending me many questions, such as "Oh my god who is trying to kill Kagome!?!" (these are not direct quotes) "When do you learn more about this OC, and her background?" "When does everyone else, like Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru.especially Sesshoumaru, get into the story." My answer for you is WAIT, read and all will be answered, if not in this chapter than hopefully the next. But I like that you people are curious, so keep reading and review!

Kanzen Chinmoku 

Tinkerbell

Chapter 3 An Old Face

Shock was not something Shegore handled well. Mostly because there was nothing left in this vast confusing world to shock her, but time-travel was something Shegore had never done. 

She sat completely still, but inside her emotions convulsed, and reality seemed to be slipping away. _Get it together._' She reprimanded herself. _You must have fallen and hit your head, and now your all goofyor maybe your dead?'_ Shegore shook her head in a hopeful no, and bit her bottom lip out of contemplation. After a while of thinking over EVERY possible thing that could have happened to her, Shegore just gave up.

_Well, can't just sit here forever.' _ Practically letting herself fall to the ground, Shegore hastily caught herself at the last moment in a graceful landing.

So looking like a lost child, Shegore aimlessly wandered around Inuyasha's forest. But time heals all wounds, and soon the adrenaline rushing through her body calmed, and her breathing regained its normal pace. 

Once her mind stopped pulsing at a mile a minute, Shegore actually took the time to take everything in. I mean sure, she had memorized almost all detail in the forest beyond normal human comprehension, but that doesn't mean she took the time to appreciate it. She had lived all her life in the city, visiting the small parks, or occasionally going to the country when she was very small, but this forest was a nice change of scenery. 

It was soso green, and as she watched and listened, Shegore began to relax, her senses given rest. 

She sighed contently as she wandered through the patches of sunlight, and took a short pause in her pace to admire a rather large tree. Towering over the rest of the canopy, the Gods tree hadn't lost its beauty, and though being 500 years younger, it still looked wise and ancient. 

As Shegore gazed in admiration of the tree, something moved in the background. Soundless, and almost completely motionless, small feet scurried in the brush behind Shegore. She did not turn at first, she knew it was only a small child, but took her time and waited till she was done gazing at the Gods tree. Then resting her hands on her hips, Shegore turned and addressed the swaying bush.

"Come out." No figure immerged from the brush, so she spoke again. "Come out and let me see you, I won't hurt you." 

"Are you a demon?" A trembling voice squeaked. 

__

'What an imaginationI hate kids.' Shegore was annoyed by this child's naïve fears, but than again children are naïve. "No, I am not a demon."

"You promise." Shegore couldn't help but smile at that.

"Why, don't you come and find out for yourself."

"Because you might eat me."

"I promise I won't eat you, I don't like to eat children, they taste bad." There was a small gasp from the bush, but soon a little boy immerged from the foliage, shy and smiling. He seemed to be only seven or eight years old, and was strangely dressed: a simple, old fashion, kimono made of coarse, cheap, fabrics, much like the style dress of the 12 century. The boy reminded Shegore of those period pieces on the history of Japan she would watch as a child. He was a picture ripped from the history books, and brought to life from the mannequins in the museum. The boy too, had no idea what to make of Shegore. Her clothing was tight, yet baggy in some spots, and whatever kind of kimono she was wearing, the dress didn't look like anything the women from the village wore.

'_She must be from another village one very far away.' _Shegore could tell that this boy was confused with her appearance, but now seemed even more curious about her gun holster at her hip. What the fuck was happening, this just kept getting weirder and weirder. Shaking off her hopeless train of thought, Shegore turned to the little boy.

"What is your name?" She was trying to be as nice and friendly as she knew how.

"Tsuo." 

"Well Tsuo, do you know where we are."

"What's your name?" Shegore was impatient and starting to get annoyed.

"My name doesn't matter, where are we?" 

"But I want to know." 

"Fine, it's Shegorebut pleasedo you know where we are, or even what year it is?" Tsuo's face lit up to know her name, he thought she was very pretty, and he might get a present for finding her and bringing her to the village,

"Tsuo." Shegore's voice was all but motherly. The eight year old snapped out of his fantasy of candy rewards, and enthusiastically answered her question.

"We are just outside my village, in Inuyasha's forest. I'm not suppose to play out here, but I just had to see what the forest was likeyou won't tell them you found me out here will you?" The boy truly looked concerned, and even more shock was added to Shegore's comprehension. She seemed shaky again.

"What do you mean village?What about the cities?How far are we from Tokyo?What year is it?" Tsuo couldn't answer all her questions, and he was now even more confused then she was. But his simple mind thought up a solution, and he reached out for her hand, pulling lightly on her wrist.

"We shall go to the village, they can answer your questions there." With a sigh Shegore gave no resistance, and let herself be lead to god knows where. 

They passed more trees and fuzzy woodland creatures, and soon the forest became less dense and the sunlight more frequent. Children could be heard playing, a stream babbling, and the sounds of life rode the wind. Tsuo intently pulled on Shegore's wrist, till finally, much to her surprise, they stopped.

Regaining her attention to her immediate surroundings, Shegore saw that they had halted in front of a small hut of grass and mud, with plums of black, odorous smoke rising from a gap in the roof. She know too noticed the small crowd which had gathered, at a distance, from their arriving. Trying to be conspicuous, but failing horribly, they stood close together, farmers, children, but mostly bored house wives, whispering to each other about this strange new woman. They mostly pointed at her clothes, the women from disgust at their tightly revealing nature, and the men more in appreciation of the same thing. None came closer than 20 feet, so for now they were content with staring and snickering from a distance. 

Not liking just standing here, and being a little uncomfortable for being looked down at, Shegore spoke hastily to Tsuo. "Where are we?" He answered with a smile.

"This is my village." That seemed an acceptable response to Shegore, but she needed more.

"What are we doing? I mean why are we just standing here?"

"We are waiting for her to open up her hut."

"Who?"

"The miko."

"You mean a priestess?"

"Yes."

"Oh" Shegore was becoming agitated with the clumps of people starting to gather and stare. "Why are they staring at us?" Tsuo smiled.

"They are not staring at us, they're staring at you."

"I know thatbut why?"

"Because your dressed so strangely, you look like a man." Shegore shot Tsuo and dirty look. "I mean in the way you are dressed, you look like a warriorbut your are a woman" Shegore cut Tsuo off.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well why should a woman be traveling by herself, and trying to look like a warrior?"

"Well don't you have women warriors?" Tsuo seemed to giggle at this.

"You really are from far away, aren't you." Shegore was annoyed by his naïve childish behavior, as if he could help it. She just grimaced and nodded in reply, and crossed her arms at her chest, waiting with whatever patience she had for the hut door to open.

Tsuo was too becoming impatient, and was about to knock on the door once more, when it opened abruptly, and a heavy voice beckoned them inside. Shegore arched forward a little to peer into the darkened hut. There were glowing embers of a dying fire, playing shadows like a puppet show across the grass walls, while bleak sunlight poured in through the cracks. It made an interesting mixture of obscurity around the silhouetted figure of a sitting woman.

Shegore drew back her neck, and looked down at Tsuo with questioning eyes. 

"I can't go with you, but don't worry, she's nice." With that and a smile, Tsuo ran off in the direction of the curious villagers. They swarmed around him, and he smiled with pride as he got a chance to explain about this strange girl, and how _he_ had found her. Shegore watched him disappear into the generic crowd, gave a short sigh, and proceeded tentatively to enter the gloomy hut. 

With slow silent steps, Shegore drew closer to the hunched woman, and took her seat on the floor before the dimming embers. After a moment or two of uncomfortable silence, the hunched shadow of a woman spoke.

"Who are ye child, and where have ye come from?" The woman's voice gave away so much to Shegore, as it flowed through the shadows. She was an old woman, one who had experience many years of pain, and fought many battles. Wisdom resided in her, and she was someone to respect. Shegore looked at her curiously, trying to gather more detail, more information, about thispriestess. 

"I don't mean to be rude, but I think I should know who you are first, before I reveal myself. I am in your village, your mercy, a stranger in a strange landI need to know that I can trust you first." 

"Hai." The woman paused for a heavy sigh, "You are a wise, either that or defensive, but you will get as you whish." The priestess leaned forward and placed a small piece of rotting wood on the fire. She then leaned back and threw a fist full of white powder into the embers. They blazed into a roaring fire in moments. 

Shegore could now see the woman face clearly. She was right in her assumptions, this woman was quite old, with tan, rough skin, and many wrinkles, each with it's own story. She wore a patch over her right eye, but with her left , she eyed Shegore. The miko broke the silence. 

"I am Kaede, the priestess of this village. I am it's protector, and you are here to see if I need to protect it against _you_. I am not worrying because you don't seem to be a demon, and you are alone. And now that ye knows who I am..who are you." She emphasized her comment with a curious stare.

'_Again with the demons, these people must be really shelteredand superstitious.' _Thought Shegore, but she still answered the question. 

"My name is Shegore, and I think that is all one needs to know.." She was cut off. 

"Only if one has something to hide." Shegore eyed her with annoyance, did this old woman really think she knew about herself. No, she had no idea, and Shegore was definitely not going to tell her. But..she needed information, and this woman mikoseemed like someone she could trust, even if she didn't know why. 

"Fine. I will tell you my story if you answer me two questions."

Kaede nodded slowly, "Agreed." 

"Where are we."

"I have already told you, we are in my village on the northern edges of Musashi's domain." Shegore wore a blank stare. "What is your next question?" Shegore shook her head out of its daze. "ohh, yeah, right."

"What year is it?" Kaede was quiet for a while, she seemed to be thinking hard, searching her cluttered memory.

"I think that it is 1265." 

A/N: There it is, kinda slow and boring with another cliff hanger, but it does get more interesting in the next chap, so please be patient. I promise *puts hand over heart***** that in the next chap, you learn more about Shegore, you get some interaction with Kagome and the gang, AND if I don't get lazy or try to turn this in too early, you might, and I say might, get some Sesshoumaru, *loud cheers from all those hopeless fan-girls* back off, its my story, so he's minein my head *sigh*****


	4. Warning Shots and Introductions

I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own my original character Shegore, so no touchy!

A/n: Hey people, I am sorry to make you guys wait so long, but this is a REALLY long chapter. This was originally suppose to be two separate ones, but people seemed to want longer chapters, so I gave them what they wanted and combined the two. It's longer, but you also had to wait longer.

Ohh! And I changed my name as you should notice to Gothic-Tinkerbell, so I would not be confused with all the other Tinkerbells, and it fits me better.

But anyway it is a good chap and the story finally gets going.

****

WARNING: This story is rated R, in this chap there is only violence, but it gets lemony and stuff like that later on.and for any hardcore Kagome fans, be warned, you might not like what happens

Kanzen Chinmoku

Tinkerbell

Chapter 4 Warning Shots and Introductions

"Wait a second." Shegore held out her palm like she was catching her breath, and stopped Kaede from going on. 

"So your saying that I am in the Warring States era, Medieval time Japan?" 

"Hai." Kaede nodded and seemed a little confused at Shegore's obvious comment. 

Shegore put her hand back into her lap, and sat scowling at the crackling fire. Kaede looked at the girl for a moment, and finally let her curiosity get the better of her judgment.

"Child, what is wrong?" Shegore looked at Kaede, her eyes twitching slightly. She then threw her arms in the air and started laughing.

"Oh nothing, I'm just completely losing my mind." 

Kaede stared at Shegore like she agreed with her. Shaking her head, Kaede rose with some difficulty, and walked over to a clay water jug by the shaded window. She opened the lid and ladled some of the cold water into a cup on the ground. She then returned to her spot cross legged in front of the fire, and handed Shegore, who had just stopped laughing, the cup.

"Drink. Ye need it." 

Shegore reluctantly took the cup and started to drink. After she had fully downed the water, wiping her lips with the back of her sleeve, Kaede asked another question.

"Where are ye from? You seem so out of place." Shegore gave her a smile that left Kaede uneasy.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." Kaede raised her un-patched eyebrow, as she chuckled slightly.

"Try me." Shegore put the cup down next to the fire.

"Fine." She spoke with warning in her voice.

She shifted slightly, adjusting her clothes, and getting comfortable. Then with a deep breath, she tried to speak seriously, and trying to not sound crazy.

"I came through that well in the forest." 

Kaede's face went completely blank, and she shook her head with a heavy sigh.

"Not another one." She mumbled something Shegore couldn't quite hear.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. But Shegore that doesn't surprise me one bit." Shegore seemed confused.

"Why not? I mean, I just popped out of a well 500 years in the past, and your' not surprised?"

"Hai" Kaede looked at her sternly, "Because your not the first." 

Shegore pounded her fist into the dirt floor — her eyes locked on to the smoking fire. 

"What do you mean? Are time travelers a regular occurrence here?" 

"Child calm down. No this is not a regular occurrence, but there has been one before ye." Shegore seemed to relax a bit. "Now please tell me your story, so that maybe I can help you."

Shegore sighed, still very curious and angered about this time traveler before her.

"Lets see, my story." She spoke indifferently like it bored her greatly to talk. "Well I think it would be best for me to first tell you of my profession." Shegore eyed Kaede. "I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you" She paused to think. This was always - awkward.

Kaede coaxed her on. "Yes?" Shegore reluctantly started.

"I am a bounty hunter. An assassin. People pay me to kill there enemies, and sometimes even there allies." She lowered her eyes to the ground. " I apologize if that scares you." Though she wasn't sorry at all.

Kaede surprised her. "No it does not. With all the killing and death that happens now a days, it makes sense for some one to make a profit off of it." Again Kaede got to her feet, and slowly retrieved a small teapot to boil over the fire. "Go on."

"Well you see, everything has been going strangely since about a week or two ago. I was hired by a man I had done business with before to kill another man who had betrayed him in some kind of business agreement. Mr. Suzuki, the man who hired me, gave me detailed information on when and where I could find this guy. It was all simple and routine, and I didn't think there would be any problems.

But they set a trap. Some how they new I was coming, they knew my every move, my every trick. And I was caught, which is a very hard thing to do. 

To make a long story short, the man I was sent to kill, said that he would spare my life if I killed this girl he wanted dead. 

Not having much of a choice, or really caring about what happened to Mr. Suzuki, I accepted the deal. I passed the job off as a cheating wife or girlfriend, and didn't ask much. Again the job sounded simple, but then when I was just about to snipe her"

"Snipe?" 

Shegore tried to explain, "Shoot her with my gun."

"Gun?" 

"Just nevermind. I was about to kill her, when she disappeared into this well house." Kaede spit out the tea she had been sipping, and the fire sputtered at the liquid.

"The girl ye were after vanished down a well?" Shegore eyed Kaede curiously.

"I'm not sure if she went down the well. I just went inside, and she was no where to be found. Then I thought that she was hiding in the well, so I jumped in. She wasn't on the bottom of the well, but I found this pink shard of some kind of jewel."

"Ye found a jewel shard?" Kaede was growing more anxious with every sentence.

"Hai. And when I touched it, everything went all fuzzy, and I felt like I was being crushed. Then once it stopped, I climbed out of the well, and here I am.Are you okay?" Kaede sat staring silently at the fire. She was in deep thought, and seemed very concerned. After a moment or two of uncomfortable silence, Kaede spoke. 

"Was the girl's name...Kagome?"

"What?" Kaede's voice gained a harsh impatience, as she pleaded with Shegore.

"Was the girl you were suppose to kill named Kagome?!?" 

"YesI think so. Why?" Kaede got to her feet as quickly as she could, and stumbled over to Shegore. She grabbed Shegore's hands, desperately pleading with her. 

"What was the man's name? The man who wanted ye to kill Kagome. What is his name?" Kaede started to shack Shegore by the shoulders. Shegore pulled herself out of the old woman's grasp, and stood up, backing away from her.

"I don't remember. I don't remember his name." Kaede begged Shegore with her wise, old, gray eye. 

"Please, ye have to remember." 

"I'm sorry, but I don't." Kaede's lips became a thin straight line, and she lowered her eye to her lap. She was about to say something when she heard a terrible, loud, fatal, interruption. 

"OSUWARI!!!" The word of submission echoed from outside, and Kaede sighed.

"Oh no." 

"What the hell was that?" Shegore had spun around to face the door at the loud scream.

Kaede stumbled over next to Shegore and the door. "It was nothing. Now ye must trust me. Promise me ye will not leave this hut until I come and get ye. Do you understand?"

Shegore nodded "Hai." Kaede placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Now under no circumstances should ye leave. No matter 'what' ye hear from outside." Shegore nodded again.

Kaede quickly opened the door, and slipped outside. Shegore returned to the fire and slumped down on the ground, sitting with her legs crossed. She sighed and started to look around at the hut. 

She was still very confused.

* * * *

"What the hell was that for bitch!?!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulder, turning her to face him. She pulled herself out from his grip and kept walking, with a pout on her face. 

"I did that because you were being mean and insensitive." She turned to scowl at him. "Why do you get angry at me every time I go home? I belong there just as much as I do here. And at least there I'm wanted." Kagome spun on her heels and continued walking towards the village in a huff. 

Inuyasha stood staring at her back for a moment. Why 'did' he have to be so mean? Was it really all just as simple as him trying to hide his real feelings? 

'_But your are needed here Kagome..I need you." _Oh what his heart longed to say, but what his pride and mind choked down. Why did he have to be so stubborn? 

"Grrr." He growled angrily, more at himself than anything. _'This is all her fault.' _Inuyasha had become very good at lying to himself. 

With another growl under his breath, Inuyasha stalked off to follow Kagome. She had been gone so long - he had missed her. So he had thought it would be a good idea to welcome her back at the well, but everything just had to go wrong. 

~ ~ ~ ~

The sun shone brightly on the Bone Eaters well, and Inuyasha had a clear view of the bottom. 

'_Where is she? She's late.' _Just when Inuyasha was about to stalk off angrily towards the village, and abandon his plan of greeting Kagome, she popped out of the well. 

He couldn't help but stare at her as she climbed out. She wore a pair of very short shorts, which accented her long slender legs. Her hair was up in a pony-tail and thick curls of it cascaded down her back. 

"Ka..gome." He whispered. He was awed by heras always. Kagome jumped fully out of the well, dropped her backpack on the ground, and looked at him. He was looking at her funny, and was completely silent. She became uncomfortable, and didn't understand why he was staring at her. So she decided to snap at him before he got a chance to insult her

"Let me guess Inuyasha. I was just a little late, and you couldn't wait to go looking for more shards, so you were about to jump in the well and drag me back?" Inuyasha was completely surprised by her statement. 

'_Is that what she thinks?' _He took a step towards her and was about to say something when she stuck out her hand to stop him.

"Don't even say it Inu. I am not in the mood to fight right now. God, your so stubborn." She walked passed him, leaving him in the wells clearing angry and dumfounded. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Inuyasha kicked a stone on the ground, sending it tumbling through the dirt and grass. 

'_Even when I try to do something nice, she always has to assume I want to fight. Now who's stubborn.' _

He finally caught up with Kagome who was heatedly talking with Kaede. The old hag looked worried, so Inuyasha ran up to them to hear the last of their conversation. 

"But Kaede-sama, what is wrong?" 

"Nothing, but ye and Inuyasha must leave the village for a day or two, it's not safe here." Inuyasha stepped forward, pushing Kagome out of the way lightly.

"What are you rambling about old hag?" Kaede frowned at him, but then continued. 

"I have told ye, it's nothing really, but ye and the others must leave for a while." Kaede started to push Inuyasha by the shoulders backwards towards the forest.

"What is wrong with y" 

"I said LEAVE!!" Kaede yelled at them with a power they did not know she had. 

But just when Inuyasha was about to open his mouth and yell back, a metallic boom sounded, followed by a soft moan. Inuyasha spun around - everything was going so fast. He turned to see Kagome unconscious on the ground, she had hit her head on a rock. She bled from the shoulder, but no attacker could be seen.

And then he heard Kaede's melancholy whisper. 

"I told her not to leave." He looked at her desperately. What the hell was going on? He was about to yell at the frozen old woman, when he followed her gaze. 

There standing in front of Kaede's hut, was a girl. She stood still, staring at Kaede and himself. She seemed confused as she eyed him, frantic, her heartbeat had quickened and her breathing was heavy. Clutched in her hands that were held out before her, was some kind of small metal object, something he had never seen before. 

The girl shook her head, and broke off the stare she held on him. She then quickly turned around picked up her bag, and grabbed onto the side of Kaede's hut. The girl started to climb up the side of the hut, and by the time she reached the roof, Inuyasha came out of shock. He turned to Kaede.

"Who the hell was that?!?" The women seemed frozen, sad and unmoving. 

"She is from Kagome's world, and she was sent here to kill Kagome." 

"Then what the hell were you hiding her for?" Inuyasha leaped from his spot, in another bound he landed on Kaede's roof. Kaede pleadingly called out to him. 

"No! Inuyasha wait!" 

"Take care of Kagome!" And with that he was out of sight.

* * * *

Shegore leaped onto another roof. Who the hell was that boy with dog-ears? Shegore hadn't wanted to stick around and find out. 

As she landed on another roof, she took a peak behind her. That freak with the silver hair, had jumped onto Kaede's hut.

'_Shit, he's after me.' _Shegore was an excellent trained killer, but when it came to fighting, she was good, but tried to avoid it. Especially if her opponent was a guy with silver hair, fangs, claws, and dogs ears. 

Shegore quicken her pace, and ran with all her speed. She was a good 80 feet a head of him, but he was fast, and she wouldn't be able to lose him up here. 

Once she landed on another house, Shegore turned and shot once at Inuyasha, hoping to throw him off. It worked. Inuyasha had just about caught up with her, so as the confused hanyou dogged the bullet, he lost his footing, and fell off the rooftop. As he fell, Inuyasha managed slicing Shegore's side with his claws.

"GOD DAMIT!!!" He cursed at her as he fell.

Shegore smiled, paying no attention to the bleeding wound at her side. '_That was easier than I thought.' _Quickly, before that dog boy returned, Shegore silently jumped off the roof, not really paying attention to where, or who she was landing on. 

Unluckilyno actually, luckily for Miroku, who just happened to be passing by, Shegore landed right on top of him. The houshi was sent hurtling to the ground and in the process hit the back of his head. 

Shegore sat on his stomach straddling him, staring at his unconscious body, and wondering if he was al right. 

"Sir? Are you okay?" Miroku opened his eyes slightly, only to be met with a beautiful woman siting on his stomach. Because of the recent injury to his head, Miroku was.a little silly. 

Miroku reached out a weary hand and stroked Shegore's cheek. 

"Oh praise the Gods. Thank you Buddha, for answering my prayers, and sending me an angel." Shegore looked at him curiously. 

"Are you okay?" Miroku smiled. 

"I am now." He began to stroke Shegore's cheek, and she looked down at him questioningly. "Oh beautiful angel, please do me the honor of bearing my child." Miroku lifted his other hand, and with a sly smile fondled Shegore's butt. 

Within a second, Shegore's 9-millimeter was out of her bag and pointed directly at Miroku's skull. He removed both his hands, and suddenly seemed wide awake and aware. He held his hands at his side in defense. 

Shegore got up off his stomach, and stepped back a bit, her gun still aimed at his head. Miroku did not know what the thing she held was, but he knew better than to challenge the weapons of the gods,

"I apologize, I was weak. I hope I did not anger the gods." Miroku sat up and held his hand straight sideways in front of his face, in Buddhist form. 

"I'm not an angel, you idiot." Miroku opened his eyes and lowered his hand. He looked at her slightly confused.

"Your not?" Shegore shook her head frantically. This just kept getting weirder. 

"But you fell from the sky." Miroku lifted a hand to gesture at the sky above them. Shegore dropped her hands to her sides in frustration. 

"I did not, Inever mind, I don't have time for this." With that Shegore turned and started running towards the western side of Inuyasha's forest. 

Just then Sango ran up to Miroku. She had been talking with some of the villagers about how to get rid of small demons, when she saw a strange girl sitting on Miroku's stomach. After seeing that, she came running. 

"Houshi-sama what happened?" Miroku sat dumfounded, staring at Shegore's retreating figure. Sango grabbed Miroku's shoulders, and forced him to look at her. "Miroku, what happened?" He smiled slightly, and his voice sounded dazed.

"I was straddled by an angel." Sango stared at him like he was crazy.

"WHAT?!?" Miroku looked at her blankly, and just when she was about to question him further, Inuyasha came bounding up to them.

"Where is she!!!?" They both looked at him, unsure what he was saying. Sango spoke.

"Who?"

"That strangely dressed girl, with that weird weapon." Miroku stood up, dusting off his robes. 

"Oh, you mean the angel." Now Inuyasha looked at him like the priest had lost his mind. 

"Fine, whatever, angel. Where did she go?" Miroku pointed his staff in the direction of the forest.

"She disappeared into the forestBut Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha turned to look at the lush, green, shadow filled forest. He sniffed the air - he could smell her blood. An angry growl escaped from the back of his throat, and he started to run off in the direction of Kaede's hut. A side from his boiling rage, Sango and Miroku could tell he was worried about something. 

Shippou pulled on Miroku's robe. "Hey you guys. What's going on?"

Miroku started to follow Inuyasha's direction. "Come on Shippou, Sango." 

Sango started to walk towards the houshi. Shippou was confused - everyone seemed worried. "What going on Sango?"

"Come on Shippou." The kitsune obeyed and followed them in the direction of Inuyasha. 

* * *

Shegore's frantic pace was wearing her down. It was getting harder to breath, and cramping pains shot through her side. The wound at her hip bled freely, and numbness started to spread from that point. It had not been a very serious gash, but all this running opened it up further, and made her bleed more. She had been running aimlessly through the forest for what seemed to be thousands of miles. She had to stop and catch her breath.

What the hell was happening? Who were those people? 

Her associate hadn't told her that this girl would be accompanied and protected by a monster. But then again he hadn't warned her about going back through time in a well. And why couldn't she remember his name?

'I must be dreaming' But it didn't matter, that boy with dog ears was going to find her and kill her if she didn't start running again.

* * * *

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha slumped helplessly to his knees beside Kagome. 

He was in shock.

Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippou stood cautiously at a distance, watching Inuyasha's heart break. They knew better than to interfere at a time like this.

Inuyasha leaned over Kagome, sliding his arm under her neck, and pulling her head into his lap. Even though he was a stubborn, emotion hiding, all powerful, hanyou, tears threatened his eyes as he looked down at Kagome's motionless form. 

"Ka..gome." His voice was a broken whisper. "Kagomeplease, don't die on me." Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his chest, rocking back and forth, as he fought back his cries of sorrow. Kagome was frail and motionless, bleeding heavily onto his clothing. 

Sango took a step towards the shattered hanyou. She did not really know Inuyasha very well, and they had never had a very good relationship, but sympathy pulsed through her as she looked at his shaking body. 

She tired to take another step, but Miroku grabbed her shoulder and signaled for her to leave him alone. Even Shippou, who had accepted Kagome to be his adoptive mother, didn't move. 

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at them, his eyes were red and irritated from his battle with tears.

"M..M..Miroku" his voice was frail and stuttering. "W..We have to save her, before shedies." 

"Anything. We will do anything to save Kagome-san." Inuyasha rose to his feet, holding Kagome in his arms, pressed possessively to his chest. 

"You and Sango have to take her to her own time. They might be able to save her there." Miroku took a step towards Inuyasha.

"But can we go through the well? I thought" Inuyasha's voice snapped in, it was starting to gain back some of it's old stubborn impatience. He was trying desperately to hide his pain, but most of all his fear.

"If you all have jewel shards on you, then you should be able to get through." Inuyasha turned to face the forest. "Come on, we have to hurry." His face was grave and silent, and he started to walk towards the forest. Shippou ran up to meet him curiously.

"But Inuyasha, what are you going to do?" Inuyasha yelled at the little kitsune, but he held no emotion in his voice.

"What do you think?!!? I'm going to go kill that bitch that wounded Kagome." He continued to walk. 

Kagome couldn't die. If Kagome died, too much of himself would go too. 

All of them, except for Kaede, who was still in a state of shock and guilt, made a somber procession to the Bone Eaters well. No one spoke, and the only sounds were small whimpers from Inuyasha. 

They made it to the clearing, and the sun still shone brightly on the well. If they had been there under different circumstances, they would have noted how beautiful the scene looked. The tress rustled softly in the warm breeze, and butterflies darted from flower to flower, that bloomed on the vines that grew from the well. 

Inuyasha stumbled to the side of the well, looking from its opening to Kagome's silent face. As he watched her, she suddenly stirred slightly. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, looked up at Inuyasha, and smiled. She weakly lifted her hand, and stroked Inuyasha's cheek.

"Inu..ya..sha." Her eyes closed again, and her hand fell to his chest. 

Inuyasha abruptly turned towards the others. "Miroku..take her." Miroku ran up to Inuyasha. He was shaking and looked like he was about to collapse. Miroku placed his hands under Kagome's neck and knees, and pulled her gently out of Inuyasha's arms. He took a step back and looked down at the unconscious girl. 

Sango and Shippou, joined him at his side and looked at Inuyasha for directions. His eyes were downcast, and he didn't even raise them as he spoke with no emotion.

"Do you all have shards on you?" Shippou was about to yell out a big no', but Sango quickly shoved one into his hand, so he'd shut up. Miroku answered for them.

"Hai, were are all ready." Inuyasha lifted his eyes to them.

"THEN GET GOING!" They all bowed slightly like soldiers given orders by a sergeant, and then quickly gather around the well, still keeping a distance from Inuyasha. 

Miroku motioned at Sango with his head, because of his full hands. 

"Sango, you take Kagome-san for a moment. I am going to jump into the well and then your going to drop her down to me. Okay?" 

"Right." Sango nodded.

Miroku shifted Kagome into Sango's arms and jumped into the well. Before she dropped Kagome's body into the mouth of the well, she looked at Inuyasha for approval. He was unresponsive, so she followed Miroku's plan, and dropped Kagome into his arms. 

Shippou then jumped onto Sango's shoulder, and they both leaped into the well. 

Once Inuyasha was completely sure that they had gone to the other side, he slumped to the ground, leaning against the wall of the well, and staring at the forest floor. 

One solitary tear hit the earth, and Inuyasha threw back his head to scream. "KAGOME!!!" 

* * *

Shegore fell to her knees. Clutching her side, she panted frantically as she looked around. She was completely surrounded by trees and it was hard to tell her direction. It was like she was running in circles. 

The pain made it hard to think - but what was it about this wound. It was very minor to some injuries she had gained, yet the pain pulsed through her. The gash was deep, and it felt like poison in her body.

Shegore reached around for her bag. She pulled it off of her shoulder and dug through the contents. She pulled out a bottle of heavy strength pain relievers and swallowed three. More than enough to ease the pain, and more than enough to kill her. 

As she shoved the bottle back into her bag, there was a rustle. A swaying of the trees that came from no wind. Small groups of birds fled from their perches and nests at the disturbance, and Shegore pulled out another cartilage from her bag to reload her gun. 

Whatever was coming her way, was traveling by the trees, and still some distance away. 

Shegore pushed herself back onto her feet, and took one last look towards the far away rustling trees.

'_I guess dog-boy found me.' _With that Shegore sprinted further into the trees. She had new found adrenaline, and a temporary relief from the pain. As she ran, dodging the trees and brush, Shegore pulled out her 9-millimeter and reloaded.

She then abruptly passed through the edge of the trees, and came into an open field. 

'Shit' It would be impossible to lose him in the open. Her only chance was to make it to the other side before he caught her, but there was hardly any chance for that. 

'_I guess I'll just have to fight him.' _Shegore waited silently in her hiding place among the trees. The outer rims of the forest shielded her, and she patiently waited for Inuyasha to come out in the open.

He was advancing fast, hurtling with all his might from treetop to treetop. The scent of Shegore's blood was still fresh, and his lust to kill drove him mad. 

Inuyasha reached the end of the forest, and he leaped down to the ground sniffing the air for Shegore's presence. As he hit the ground Inuyasha spun around, her scent was right behind him. But as he faced his opponent he had to jerk sideways to dodge the speeding bullet aimed for his head. Inuyasha looked up at her and growled. His rage for her was unmatched with any emotion he had ever felt. 

"Why don't you come out of hiding and fight me?" He growled through clenched teeth. 

"I'm fine where I am." Shegore stood strong, unwavering, and desperately trying to mask the uncertainty she felt. Their staring contest held for a short silence, until Inuyasha raging curiosity got the better of him.

"Who the fuck are you, and why are you after Kagome?" Inuyasha tried to take another step forward, put pulled back as Shegore lifted her gun to aim at his head. 

"I was paid to kill her. She must have been pretty dangerous, or pretty stupid, if she has a dearth warrant on her from such infamous people." Inuyasha growled again.

"Who sent you?!?" Shegore paused for a moment looking at the ground. She then met Inuyasha's burning eyes and answered, slightly embarrassed.

"I..I don't remember." Inuyasha smirked.

"Then maybe I should remind you." Inuyasha pulled out the tetsusaiga, and it transformed into his father's large, powerful fang. 

Shegore was taken back by the mer size of the sword, but she wasn't given much time for shock as Inuyasha pounced.

His whole strength and force went into this bound of faith. His eyes glowed liquid gold, and all the muscles in his body tightened. 

Shegore dodged his advance and ran to the center of the clearing, only to turn and see him coming at her again. With a leap she avoided his blow once more, and clutched her side in sheer pain.

Inuyasha was tired but driven by his rage, and he propped himself up on the tetsusaiga. He glared at her with pure malice.

"I can see that you have been weakened by my cut." Shegore glared at him, and was ready to run even though he was a good 20 feet away. "You are suffering, yet you go on. I think I know why. I can sense a jewel shard on you, and that is the only thing that is keeping you going." Shegore was confused, and had no idea what he was ranting about. 

Inuyasha lifted the tetsusaiga and pointed it at Shegore. "Now I shall avenge Kagome, and get the bonus of the jewel shard." Shegore slowly rose to her feet and rummaged through her pocket. She pulled out the glowing pink shard, and held it up to Inuyasha,

"Are you talking about this thing?" Inuyasha eyed her curiously, surprised that the shard was not embedded in her body. He smiled wickedly. 

"Give me the shard." 

"Here you can have it." Shegore surprised Inuyasha again by throwing the shard at him, and he caught it out of reflex. He looked at the shard and then at Shegore.

"You are that scared, that you would just give me the shard?" Shegore glared at him angrily.

"What do you mean scared? You do not frighten me at all. I only gave you that jewel shard because it is worthless to me." Inuyasha sneered at her, placing the shard in his pocket.

"You seem so confident, but unfortunately you have not saved your life." With that Inuyasha bounded at her, rising high into the air, and swiftly heading down with the tetsusaiga aimed to slice her in half. 

Shegore leaped sideways rolling as she hit the ground. Before Inuyasha could get another chance to attack her, Shegore fired four shots at him. As Inuyasha got to his feet, he was hit with three of the four bullets. 

Stunned from the hit, Inuyasha looked down at his pierced body. He had two bullet wounds in his chest near his heart, and one in his stomach above his belly button. He stood there in shock, looking from his bleeding chest to Shegore's indifferent face. 

She had seen this a hundred times before. 

It was getting harder for him to breath, and he stroked his hand across his chest looking at the crimson blood that stained his palm. 

Inuyasha locked eyes with Shegore. She was blankly staring at him, her gun held out before her. As he opened his mouth, she didn't even let him speak.

"I fear no one, and nothingremember that." Shegore fired another two shots into Inuyasha's chest, and he fell backwards to the ground from the impact. With one last sinister smile, Shegore turned and ran from the clearing, leaving Inuyasha to drown in his own blood. 

But as she fled from the battle ground, her pain interrupted her perception. There had been a spectator of this battle, a very pleased witness to Shegore's strength and power. This watcher in the shadows smiled slightly, a very rare occurrence. 

"So she fears nothing?" He whispered to no one in particular. The onlooker gracefully descended from the trees he had been perched in, and then proceeded to follow Shegore from a distance. He was intrigued by her, and wanted to know, and have more.

* * *

"I think he went this way!" Miroku called out behind him to Sango.

All three of them had successfully taken Kagome to the other side of the well, and were now desperately searching for Inuyasha, who Kaede said ran off into the forest. 

Sango joined the monk at his side, Shippou following close behind. Her face was slightly frowned and she spoke pensively to Miroku.

"Do you think he is alright?" Miroku turned to look at Sango, smiling gently at her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sure the he is fine Sango-chan. We just have to keep looking." Sango's frown turned up into a timid smile.

"Do you really think so? I mean, it is not like him to get lost, or runaway without reason." Shippou finally caught up with the two, and climbed on to Sango's shoulder, yawning.

"He probably lost that girl, and now he's off sulking." Sango side glanced at the kitsune and giggled.

"I hope that's all that happened."

"Come, we must keep looking." Miroku began to walk further down the wooded path and Sango and Shippou followed quickly behind. 

From only twenty feet away, the clearing where Inuyasha lay, stayed masked by trees. The three searched for a while longer, before Shippou mistakenly came across the open meadow. Seeing the battered hanyou laying unconscious in the middle of the field, Shippou called out to Sango and Miroku and then ran to his side. 

When Miroku and Sango finally reached Inuyasha side, they were surprised and horrified to see him lying, passed out in his own blood. There was no trace of the girl, but it was easy to guess what had happened. 

Just when the group was about to start to move him, Inuyasha stirred slightly. Moaning from the exhaustion weighing down on him, and the pounding in his head and chest, Inuyasha tried to sit up. He attempted to prop himself up on his elbows, but fell back to the ground in defeat and pain. 

Miroku was the first to speak. "Inuyashaare you alright?" The hanyou only turned his head slightly towards the monk, and moaned again - it was getting harder for him to breath. 

Sango sunk to her knees next to Inuyasha. "What happened?" 

Inuyasha opened his eyes to look at her, he seemed on the edge of passing out again. He was in great pain, but he kept a small smile as he spoke.

"I-Is K-K-Kagomeokay?" Sango smiled down at him, her eyes moist with tears.

"She's fine. They think they can save her." Inuyasha rested his head back on the ground, and closed his eyes - he still had a smile on his face.

Sango rose, and stood next to Miroku, the monk put his arm around her in support, and she did nothing to stop him. The three just stood there for a moment, watching the tortured yet peaceful hanyou. 

But when they thought he had finally fallen asleep again, his nose started to twitch. Inuyasha arched his neck slightly, and sniffed the air wildly. His eyes did not open, but he let out a low feral growl. 

The others did not know what was wrong, but they did not have the nose he did. A smell lingered on the wind, blown from the trees. A stench that was faint, but distinct, and definitely recent. Inuyasha recognized this smell, and who it was. And right now, it was the last person he wanted to see. 

Inuyasha gave another growl, with the distinct name "Sesshoumaru" angrily entwined. 

* * *

Shegore's senses reeled, and she knew something was not right. A presence was following her. It was faint, like a shadow or a faded memory lost in the caverns of her mind, but it was there. 

She felt hopeless, and spun around in every direction. Her heart was pounding, and for once she experienced the feeling of being the prey. 

She was actually scared.

Shegore was so exhausted, and had lost too much blood - she stopped running. She stumbled around the forest, almost falling every other step, and still kept looking around herself frantically, trying to locate her stalker. 

But there was noting - only a feeling, and the almost undetectable whisper of delicate footsteps. 

Shegore's pace had slowed to a painful dragging of her feet, and she still held comfortingly to the crimson gash at her side. She was in no condition to fight, and feared for her life.

With a desperate attempt at mercy from her invisible follower, Shegore pleaded with the shadows. 

"Show yourself!and stop tormenting me this way!" Her voice was weak and revealed her nervousness. But Shegore was answered with silence, and the softly swaying trees. The light from the canopy was manipulated by the gentle wind, and it fluttered in patches on the ground. 

Shegore felt even more helpless and she continued on her limp through the trees - she had no idea where she was going.

Shegore could only imagine what was following her, and she was in so much pain and so tired, she wasn't sure if she cared anymore. She had encounter so many strange things through this short adventure, and little did she know that this was only the first day, of many days, that would change her life forever.

Shegore had only stumbled a few yards when she heard a distinct sound of footsteps behind her. The slight rustle of the leaves and brush, sent Shegore spinning in the other direction. She frantically scanned the end of the woodland, tree enclosed, corridor, but nothing and no one was there.

After she had looked at where the footsteps had sounded, she heard more from directly behind her.

Again she turned around as fast as she could, and this time Shegore was met with something.

A man towered over her. His proud face was decorated with red tiger stripes and a crescent moon. Long, silver hair that glistened in the passing streaks of sunlight, framed his face, and his intimidating golden eyes were staring down at her. He had come from nowhere, and had surprised Shegore to the point that she would have screamed, but she couldn't. She was frozen. She had no idea what he was thinking, because his face was impassive, yet beautiful. 

Shegore was awed by him, and his almost divine appearance and presence. 

Before she had time to speak, time to react, in one flash of silver, the man swerved behind her, faster than humanly possible. Shegore had no time to turn when he grasped the side of her neck and whispered softly in her ear.

"Sleep." With that, the man put slight pressure on the crook of Shegore's neck, and she fell into darkness. 

She fell backwards into his arms, and with a very small and almost unseen smile, the man lifted Shegore fully into his arms, and floated from the ground, flying towards the west.

A/n: Well there you have it, I hoped you liked it and I promise it gets really good from here *rubs hands together smiling wickedly. 

A couple points I want to make is 1, Some people might think, "Hey, Inu is pretty strong, why was he taken down by only 5 bullets?" Well you see this is suppose to be kinda earlier in the plot, so he's not THAT strong, and I just wrote it that way. 2. I will tell you what happened with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou when they went to Kagome's time in the next chap, it will be a kinda flashback thing.

And you can find info on some of my upcoming fics on my Bio, profile, thingy-magij

That's all, and please review. Arigatou!


	5. The Bitter Truth

A/n: OHHH, you don't know how busy I've been and how sorry I am for keeping good people like you waiting. God, if I have to have a life, why not have a good one. Well never mind, but this is a nice LONG chap, so I hope that makes up for the wait. It has a lot of explaining things and plot thickeners and all that good stuff. 

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! And I mean absolutely nothing!

WARNING: not bad in this chap, just some swearing and light violence, but in the future be warned.

Well enjoy, and I have some answers to question I know some of you will ask so read the end.

Kanzen Chinmoku 'Perfect Silence'

Tinkerbell

Chapter 5 The Bitter Truth

'_How could I be so naïve?_' Sesshoumaru glared down in masked disgust at Shegore's helpless, unconscious body. It had been one night since she had 'fallen' in to his custody, and he had regretted it ever since.  

The morning had been indecisive and harsh. The clearing rays of dawn had washed away the perfect night sky, shining in all their glory, and dominating the pristine blue sky for almost an hour. As the early morning progressed, soft, white clouds puffed over the horizon, splotching the heavens, still tickled pink from the rosy sunrise. But as the winds roamed, and the clouds floated closer, their color grew distorted and grey, until they loomed overhead as dark storms. The beautiful morning had thus been shattered, as the cracking sounds of thunder electrified the sky, and fresh, heavy rain poured across the land. 

Sesshoumaru had witnessed all of this, watching from his bedroom window, for he rarely slept anymore.

No sounds filled the room, except for the far off droning of falling rain. The sleeping chamber was desolate, as was most of the rest of the palace. The birds feared to sing in this place, and voices were forbidden at this hour for any servant.

Shegore had been placed in a beautiful guest room at the far end of the East wing – Sesshoumaru stayed in the west wing. She remained as the servants had left her, in her own ripped, blood stained clothes, and awkwardly sprawled on top of the silken sheets. He would have to provide her with new attire, for that of her own was unacceptable. She dressed in dark green, khaki pants with many pockets, and her shirt was tight and black, easy to move in but quite risqué in this era. 

The room she was placed in was quite open and large, compared to the many others. The walls were stone, decorated with tapestries depicting battles, gardens, and one particularly beautiful one of a man and woman embracing in front of the backdrop of a raging sea. The girls face seemed to be stained with tears, and her being stained with sadness. Her lover held her tight, comforting her in a way that only he could. 

This tapestry hung above Shegore's futon, and Sesshoumaru looked at it for a moment. It irritated him, as did everything in the room at the moment.

The futon Shegore slept on sat on a low oak frame, adorned with white, silk sheets and a white, down comforter. The high hanging ceiling was covered in plaster, painted a cream color, and it matched the color of the morning sunlight when the dawn came through the large windows on the left wall. Two of the windows opened on to a terrace overlooking the gardens, but they had been locked up for years. The furniture decorating the room was luxurious and beautifully hand crafted, but had not been used in such a time that they collected a thin layer of dust over their oak and silk covers. 

Sesshoumaru had not wanted, or had sought out to make her comfortable, it was just that this bedroom was one of the only guest abodes he had, and it was the farthest from his room. She was a guest, and not a very welcome guest at the moment, so she deserved only what he was willing to give. He was not a hospitable man, and would move her to the servant's courters' in an instant if she were ungrateful - if he at all cared how she acted.

Sesshoumaru's musings were interrupted as Shegore stirred. She did not wake, but her head shifted from side to side, as her face contorted in discomfort. Her sleep had been treacherous and filled with unsettling dreams. 

Sesshoumaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye, as his head still faced the windows. His whole face and being was compassionless, and for a fleeting thought he wondered what her nightmares were. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Shegore's subconscious reeled. '_I know this place' She had been filled with strange dreams all night, none at all making sense, just random unsettling thoughts her mind had thrown at her. But this place she knew. _

As the wind blew through her hair, tussles of it sprung lose from her bun and dragged helplessly in the wind. She was crouched on the edge of a very tall building. Peering over the ledge the streets busied below her, and the streetlamps etched iridescent patterns on the sidewalks. It was dark, not quite night, but in the few waning hours before dusk. 

Shegore loomed in awe of the dream setting, her eyes traveling from the oblivious people below, to the speeding cars, and the eerie star spotted sky. 

And then suddenly, as if it were simple child's nature, Shegore's purpose came flooding back to her. The dream became more than just a familiar setting, but a driving force. Reality merged with subconscious imagery, and she rose from the ledge, standing tall over the twilight city. 

She pulled her 9-millimeter from it's holster at her side, held it out in front of her checking the aim, and cocked it. Somewhere far off a raven crowed somberly, and Shegore smiled as the click of the bullet chamber grew faint, mixing with the sounds of the traffic below. 

Shegore then looked over her shoulder. On the roof of this building was large steel door leading to a staircase. Somehow the knowledge of the two men holding guard right inside the door was strangely clear. Those poor, oblivious fools were totally unaware of the funerals they were both going to attend very soon, and the great pain they would feel even sooner. 

Cautiously Shegore strode to the door, her gun held in both hands pressed against her chest. Once the steel entrance was the only obstacle between Shegore and conquest, she listened closely to reassure her presumption that the two guards weren't paying attention. She could hear their voices faintly, as the chatted about trivial, everyday happenings. Shegore's smile grew even wider; apparently one man had a wife who would miss him very much.

_'How sad.' _After murmuring her short condolences, Shegore kicked open the door. The two men spun around, looks of horror and surprise on their faces, and they were met with a pair of clean, silent, bullet holes through their skulls. Shegore had hoped this would be a silent killing, but unfortunately one of the dying men stammered backwards, slipping and falling down the staircase headfirst. 

"Well if he wasn't dead, he is now." Shegore whispered unsympathetically as she kicked the other corpse out of her way. 

As she descended the stair, still at attention, she really wasn't sure where she would go next. But the more she ventured on, the clearer things got. 

There was a simple pattern of halls and rooms to navigate, and then a central room in which she would find her man. A man with a heavy price on his head. 

Yes, that was why she was here. It was a job. A killing. How delightful.

With no time to waste she began on her expedition through the buildings labyrinth. 

All the halls were poorly lit, the overhanging lamps dead or flickering as they swung from a non-existent wind. The farther she went the more everything seemed the same, and the shadows got darker, the silence heavier. 

Creeping through corridor after corridor, Shegore became frantic to find something – anything. But the further she went the more it seemed that she was lost or was going around in circles.

This did not discourage her - it only made her angrier. Throwing caution to the wind, Shegore dropped her sturdy pace and began to run down the pulsing halls. The only sound was the echoing of her rash footsteps against the tile floor, and finally she reached something.

A door. 

After turning left for the thousandth time, the hallways stopped and there was a door. Shegore stood examining it, listening for voices, and catching her breath. She did not hear a thing, and took one last look behind her. She couldn't even see the end of the long, dark hall she had just come from, and arming herself and getting in position, she opened the door. 

No sirens or yelling voices sounded, and Shegore stood right outside the next room observing for danger. But she couldn't see into the next room, it was completely dark. Having a strange compulsion to enter, Shegore walked into the next room, and suddenly the darkness was gone, and replaced by a blinding light. 

Once the light started to ebb away, Shegore felt something familiar, the cold outside air against her face. She was startled completely to find that she was not in the central room she had anticipated, but had wondered out a back door into an open alleyway. 

The alley was illuminated by dim streetlights, and the air rotted with the smell of garbage dumpsters.  She was enclosed between the high walls of two brick buildings, and the cars speeding by on the street seemed miles away. 

Shegore meekly crept from the doorway towards the center of the alley. The back door shut directly behind her, echoing a solid 'thump'. 

Looking to the sky, all Shegore saw were faint stars dying in the city light. Looking to the street, all she saw were the blurry outlines of cars and traffic. But looking behind her, Shegore was met with a man who had appeared without her sensing and without a sound. He stood there calmly looking at her, with no defining features about him. He was generic and forgettable.

Before Shegore had a chance to figure out how he got here, the man attacked. From absolutely nowhere he had produced a sword, and in a blink of an eye had knocked her gun from her hands. The man and his sword stood in front of her menacingly.

Shegore reacted without thought, and swung her fist to punch him in the jaw. When he ducked, she followed through by kneeing his lowered head. The man's head jutted up, and he stumbled back a bit, before recovering and swinging his sword at her again. She slid to the left out of the way, and jumped in the air, giving a swift sidekick to his shoulder. 

The figure stumbled and collapsed against the alley wall. Shegore stood at attention, cautiously watching her fallen enemy. After a moment of being motionless, the man lifted his head, and gave Shegore a smug look. He rose effortlessly from the dank ground, standing with his arms outstretched, and then closed his eye and clenched his hands into tight fists.

His body began to shack, and from his being erupted three more men exactly like him. 

Then the fight really began.

All four opponents lunged at Shegore at the same time, thinking they could throw her off with their numbers. They were met with a hard fight, and Shegore, to the best of her ability, beat the living shit out of them. With every swing they threw she had a winding kick waiting for them, and soon the three clones and their creator realized that they were not enough. 

So as the first one had done, the three others created three more, until Shegore faced 13 exact copies. 

Shegore knew when to quit, and now was a good time to run. But of course her opponents wouldn't let her go that easy. Arms, fists, legs, and feet came at her from nowhere, and Shegore couldn't keep up. Before she knew it she had been thrown against a wall, her head bashed and bleeding. The thirteen men became blurry, and she soon felt herself being lifted onto one of their shoulders and carried off. 

She was slung over this man's shoulder for what seemed hours, her stomach bruised from bouncing up and down on his hard bones. But then she was abruptly dropped to the ground, lying on her stomach, head listlessly fallen on the cold floor in defeat. She waited for more beatings, or a cruel voice ready to read her doomed fate. But it was quiet, and she soon raised her head weakly, out of curiosity. 

Shegore lay strewn on a cold, steel floor in an immensely dark room. The men were gone, and she was left alone with her pain. 

Again she rested her head down in desperation. And as she closed her eyes something changed. She had the feeling of light behind her shut eyes, an iridescent calling behind the void. The room almost seemed to immediately warm up, and Shegore again dared to open her bruised lids.

She had been right. The room had entirely changed. Instead of infinitely confined darkness, she now lay in a vast, ongoing place of light. Still vague, the white universe seemed to blow about in the wind, and yet was as silent as death. This place had gone from dark to light, from black to white, and from pain to comfort. 

Shegore tried to sit up, and propped herself on her non-bruised wrist. As she sat there, she noticed an even brighter light, one whose source she could not make out. It advanced towards her, this figure of pure light making its way to Shegore. The closer it got, the more it resembled a person, and the more Shegore couldn't tear her eye's away. 

And now it stood before her, close enough to touch and yet as far away a dream. Shegore looked the being up and down, and its light began to fade. Soon there was just a man standing there watching her, his golden eyes intent on their stare. The silent wind of the white universe blew about his long silver hair, and a storm raged around him, and within his eyes. The man's face was of unmatched beauty, and Shegore recognized him. He had been that heavenly being in the forest - or was that too a dream? Or was this all a dream?

The silver haired man from the forest, bent down on one knee, so that they were level. His face was completely still, but his eyes smiled at her, and somehow for the moment Shegore forgot the pain. 

He reached out to touch her, to grace her bruised but beautiful skin with his finger. But just before he caressed her jaw line, everything fell to darkness again, and everything was gone. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Shegore shot out of sleep, and sat straight up in bed. She was breathing heavily, and letting her mind realize it was all just a dream. 

She felt faint, and in a daze she turned her head to see Sesshoumaru starring at her. He had been somewhat startled by her abrupt awakening, but he sat still, not letting himself falter into human surprise. 

A wide smile brandished Shegore's face when she saw him, her heart and soul pleading that this lovely man, this time, was not a dream. 

Sesshoumaru felt uncomfortable, as she looked at him, content and want in her eyes. He himself found that he could not look away, and the two sat in perfect silence for a moment, eyes interlocked.

But soon Shegore's faintness took over, and she unexpectedly collapsed back down on the bed. She was again immersed in dreamy sleep, and Sesshoumaru rose from her futon to leave. He stood motionless and quiet for a moment, and then returned to his self-beatings.

"How could I let myself fall? To believe so full hearted in something, and never consider the truth." He still looked at her unconscious body, but now finally turned away. 

"I guess….I wanted to believe."

The way Shegore had looked upon him had deeply unsettled him. He could not remember the last time someone looked at him like that - and he didn't like it. 

Sesshoumaru sighed, anger fuming in his breath. And with frustration still plaguing his mind, he left. 

Shegore was left to more dreams, the clack of Sesshoumaru's busy strides down the corridor, and the ever-sounding rain. The consuming pound of the storm on the roof set a desolate tone throughout the palace, and yet made it peaceful, like a sad paradise from far away and long ago. 

· * * * * * * * *

Inuyasha lay on his back on the floor, as Kaede attended to his wounds. He was boiling with emotion, hate, rage, embarrassment…despair. And all from that one woman, that single human female that shattered his world into pieces, as he was deemed helpless while his world came crumbling down.

She had almost killed Kagome, and had even almost killed him – which seemed to piss him off the most.

Miroku had told him that there had been no problems delivering Kagome to the other side. Well, until her mother saw her. They told him that they had traveled through the well, climbed out the other side, and hurried to the first odd-looking house they saw without stopping. Knocking on the door, Kagome's mother answered it and immediately went into shock. An ancient looking priest, a woman with a boomerang, and a mutant fox-child held her daughter in their arms, as Kagome was unconscious and bleeding excessively.

Once she had calmed down enough to call the medics, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were told to go back to where ever they had come from, and that the family would handle it from there. Kagome's family hadn't even asked 'how' Kagome got shot.

Once the three had returned, they had hurried back only to find Inuyasha lying wounded in a meadow.

That is all they told him, and that's all he needed to know.

Kaede again dampened the cloth she held and applied it to Inuyasha's bare chest. He flinched in pain as pressure was put on his wounds.

"Just relax Inuyasha, ye are badly hurt." Inuyasha scowled.

"I'm fine you old hag. I just took a short beating, and I'll be healed and fine in a day or two at most."

Kaede shook her head. "Nay. I think it will take longer than that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha tried to sit up, but the pain in his chest forced him to sit down.

"Well Inuyasha, these wounds are not very big, but they are deep. I am almost done cleaning them, but then I must pull out those strange metal fragments that have been embedded in your body. Whether you believe me or not, ye are badly hurt, you internals have been wounded, 'and' do ye remember what tonight is?"

A growl of frustration rumbled in Inuyasha's throat. _'The night of no moon.' _

"So what does this mean?" Inuyasha tried to cooperate.

Kaede sighed. "It means, shut up and lay still, because if I do not pull out those fragment before nightfall, ye might die!" Her eye slitted, wrinkling her tan skin.

Inuyasha lay still for a moment, before sighing deeply and releasing much of the pain bottled up inside him. 

"But you don't understand." Inuyasha whispered gloomily. "I have to find that woman. I must find her and hurt her, hurt her a thousand times worse than she has hurt Kagome." 

Kaede again shook her head. "That girl has enough pain in her life, she is probably tortured more than you know."

Inuyasha glared coldly at Kaede, angry that the old woman was siding with the enemy. "What do you mean? Why are you defending her?"

"I am not defending her Inuyasha, and I do think what she did was wrong. But I did talk to her, and she was not the one who wanted to kill Kagome. She was paid to do it by someone else." 

Inuyasha again attempted in vain to sit up. "Why didn't you tell me this before?!?" 

"I had been waiting for the right time."

"Well, who was it that sent her to kill Kagome?" 

"She does not remember." 

"Bullshit!"

Kaede raised her voice, something she did not do unless it was necessary to be intimidating. "I believe her!" Kaede took a deep breath, and Inuyasha became pouty and silent. "True you must find Shegore, but before you just kill the girl in cold blooded murder, try to find who sent her, who had been controlling her." Kaede pushed Inuyasha's shoulder back down. "Now lay down, and try to relax."

Inuyasha rested his head on the thin pillow, and stared off at the ceiling. 

"She still deserves pain."

· * * * * * * *

"A demoness." Sesshoumaru know sat watching his small companion. Rin slept crumpled into her sheets, and like her guardian angel Sesshoumaru watched her as unseen shadows were consuming her.

It seemed he had a habit of watching women sleep this morning. But this was different - this little girl was dying.

Rin's fate was not carved in stone, but if he didn't do something soon it was obvious she would die. 

The fever had started a month ago, and from there on his world hadn't been right. No one thought it was serious, so at first he took her back to the palace to rest, and decided he could take a vacation from patrolling for a few days – he needed it. But days turned into weeks, and soon he realized this was beyond him or his healers.

God how he had worried in those days. He would never admit it, but he had worried. A part of him still worried, because the problem hadn't been fixed.

He missed her smile, he missed the sound of her laughter following him, but most of all he missed her. This sickness had reduced her to a sleeping zombie, awaking for short periods during the day, where she couldn't talk, and the servants shoved food down her throat so she could eat before she passed out again. These things had driven him to the decision of finding outside help.

Sesshoumaru had gone to the witch Shiori. He hadn't liked the idea of traveling so close to his half-brother territory, but for Rin, he would fight his way through the seven hells. He didn't have a problem admitting that to himself anymore, but he would die before he let her know that. But he had heard good things about the miracles this woman had performed. It was worth a try.

Sesshoumaru thought about the witch and her secluded house among the trees.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sesshoumaru pushed back the canopy of hanging vines. Shiori lived in a hut in the tops of the trees, the vines and branches hid her from the world, but he had not a problem finding her. 

Ducking his head under a low branch, he knocked on the door. There was a scrambling noise from inside, and then the door opened a crack. The old woman peeked her head out from the inside shadows, he long nose looked like a bird's beak, and her small eyes were like black pebbles fallen into wrinkled sand.

"What do you want?" Shiori asked abruptly, looking the demon lord up and down cautiously – it was not often she had visitors like him.

"I need a cure." Sesshoumaru stated simply. "I had sent two messengers before, but you turned them away with you magic, so I have come myself."

After hearing this, Shiori immediately tried to slam the door, but Sesshoumaru held a stern foot in the doorway – he and no patience for games. 

Shiori's eye's widened, and she sighed in defeat. "So you are the demon lord with the sick girl?"

"Hai, I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and I give you three days to cure her or I shall return less than pleased."

Sesshoumaru turned to leave the canopy, but Shiori opened the door wider beckoning him to stay.

"Please, my lord! I can not cure a sickness when I don't know what it is?"

Sesshoumaru kept his back to her when he spoke. "She has a fever, she won't eat, and all she does it sleep. None of my servants or healers can find what is wrong with her. I entrust that to you." Sesshoumaru gracefully jumped from the tree and landed on the ground, he began to walk away when he called out to the witch.

"I shall return in three days. You are only valuable to me alive, so do not force me to kill you…you are replaceable." The demon lord was now out of sight, and Shiori closed her door dreading the next three days greatly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sesshoumaru remembered hurrying back to the palace, because he had left Rin in Jakken's care, and he knew Jakken would have loved to see the young girl dead. 

But the demon lord had made one stop.

While traveling swiftly through the forest, he had stopped abruptly to see Inuyasha's woman. HE watched silently from the trees as she climbed out of a well. _'Of course she is stupid enough to fall down a well'_ Sesshoumaru thought.

He had no idea why he stopped to watch her, but he clearly remembered the pulse of hatred and rage she gave him just from looking at her. He could have killed her so easily right then, sneak upon her and slit her throat. He could enjoy the warm comforting feel of her blood on his hands before she even knew what hit her. But all this pleasure would mean having to confront Inuyasha and the other weaklings. And at this boiling moment, he didn't even care.

Again he didn't know what it was, but he was compelled to pull away, and he continued on.

The next three days had been like the next three centuries. They dragged on in agony until Sesshoumaru finally left early the fourth morning.

Agony had continued through the day as Shiori said she was almost done but the medicine was complex and need just a few more days.

She was no match for Sesshoumaru's rage, and was slain in seconds of uttering her plea. But curiosity had nagged at him, and with the Tensaiga Sesshoumaru resurrected the witch and kindly gave her another three days.

_'My patience is thin, compassion is something I do not posses, and next time you will be far from this fortunate.'_ Was what he had said to her, and those words echoed through that woman's nightmares.

An unnoticeable smile graced his lips, it was sick and unnatural, but causing fear and pain in beings lives gave him pleasure. They all needed to know his pain, to know his loneliness. 

But to think that something good came out of all this. At least that's what he had thought. 

Sesshoumaru had even been glad that Rin had gotten sick, of course he wanted her cured, but if he hadn't gone to the witch, he wouldn't have seen her.

Sesshoumaru growled. 

He had dared be happy that Rin's health had been sacrificed so that he could find this human. But he hadn't known she was a human. 

Once Sesshoumaru had left Shiori's den, he had wandered for a while, and let his mind be at peace for a moment. In that moment he hadn't had a care in the world, only silence. 

But the silence was broken. Not by a sound but by a smell. His meditation was disturbed by the familiar and distinct smell of the half-breed mutt's blood.

Damn his curiosity, for the thought of his half-brother dying was too much to resist. So evasively creeping to the battle scene, that's when Sesshoumaru saw her.

From a tree high above, Sesshoumaru laid eyes on the woman – she had no name, but she had a presence. He was enthralled by her poetry in motion fighting, and contently observed her slay his brother.

He had seen her strange clothing and appearance, watched her fight, and smelled her aroma, and had come to the hopeful but unrealistic assumption that she had been a demoness.

When Sesshoumaru thought of it now it was ridiculous, for what real proof did he have that she had been a demoness. But he hadn't wanted proof in that moment......he had wanted her.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts trailed off, into embarrassment and anger. 

When his healers had treated her wounds, it was quite easy to tell that she was a human, and that he had let himself fall into denial because he was vulnerable. Because the only human he had ever accepted was dying, and he was afraid. Afraid to be alone.

Sesshoumaru stood up, a deep growl rolling through his mouth, causing his lips to quiver. Jerking his head to the left he grabbed a small stone deity off the side table, and threw it at the wall in a fit of rage. The defenseless statue didn't have a chance, and broke into small pieces from the force of his blow.

Sesshoumaru stood looking at the shattered deity, breathing heavily.

The door opened, and a servant girl stepped in, head bowed. 

"Is everything all right, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked meekly.

"Yes!" He barked out. "Now just leave me." 

The girl left, and Sesshoumaru sat back down, holding his head in his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair, as he looked back upon his sleeping girl, his face returned to its poised, contemplative manner.

· * * * * * *

· 

The chamber was cold when Shegore awoke. Groggily she sat up, whipping the sleep from her eye's and yawning widely.

Bursts of thunder rolled across the surrounding hills, and Shegore held her head in pain as the piercing sounds split through her mind. Rubbing her temples, the pain soon ebbed away, and was soothed by the rhythmic tapping of the storm.

Shegore threw the silk sheets off of her, and placed her feet on the floor. With her elbows on her knees, and her head resting in her hands, she tried to think through the fog in her mind. Slowly she picked and pulled memories from the mist, piecing them together, and trying to figure it all out. She remembered who she was, and most of all her life, but resent happenings were just out of here reach. And what was this well her mind kept throwing at her? Who was the girl? 

Then Shegore remembered her dream. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

And now it stood before her, close enough to touch and yet as far away a dream. Shegore looked the being up and down, and soon its light began to fade. Soon there was just a man standing there watching her, his golden eyes intent on their stare. The silent wind of the white universe blew about his long silver hair, and a storm raged around him, and within his eyes. The man's face was of unmatched beauty, and Shegore recognized him. He had been that heavenly being in the forest - or was that too a dream? Or was this all a dream?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Ohhh." Shegore murmured. "Kagome…The well…1565." Shegore sighed. "Fuck."

She stood up, straightening her clothes and looking around for her things. She had found that her cargo pockets were empty, but their possession had been placed neatly on a nearby sofa. 

She locked her gun in place, and filled her pockets with extra ammo, her switchblade, flashlight, lock pick, and a bag of M&M's – she was very hungry.

Without paying really any attention to her surrounding, she hurried from the room into the long corridor. To her right she found a wall, it was decorated with lovely ink painting - but was just a wall. So Shegore traveled down the corridor, heading west, and not realizing what she'd find. 

The passage was quite wide, floor of stone and walls of oaken wood. As she looked around, she passed painting, after tapestry, after painting, and many closed and locked doors. 

When the hall came to a break, Shegore turned to see a grand marble staircase, leading to huge, open room with marble flooring. From what she could tell there were countless more rooms and corridors leading from this grand chamber, but something pulled at Shegore's intuition, and she continued down the passage.

She slowed her pace, and eventually came to an open door in the west wing. Carefully peeking in, she was met with a young girl's room. The owner of the room lay in bed, with the sheets tucked snugly around her form. The little girl had a face of uneasy sleep, and she seemed to be sick. Sweat dampened her chestnut brown bangs, and perspired on her brow. Her lips pulled back in a painful grimace, and Shegore could that the girl's front teeth were missing. 

But she wasn't the only one watching over the helpless girl.

Shegore watched from the doorway, keeping silent and observant. Sesshoumaru sat at Rin's bedside, looking at the sleeping girl. Why he did not sense her, was a mystery to even herself. 

Rin coughed violently in her state of sleep, head thrashing back and forth on the pillow. A brief look of pain flashed across Sesshoumaru's face, contorting his features in a twinge of sadness. Once the helpless girl settled down, a sigh passed his lips, and he placed a slender, clawed had on the futon next to her limp body.

Another crack of lighting flashed, throwing grotesque shadows throughout the room. 

Tucking strands of fallen bangs behind his ear, Sesshoumaru seemed as if he intended to leave.

Shegore quickly scurried away, and was out of sight by the time he rose from his chair. Sesshoumaru glanced at the spot where Shegore had stood, a sense of frustration beneath his stoic mask. And with another sigh, he left through the same door.

The demon was strangely compelled to find her, but at the moment was angered by the fact she had witnessed a moment of his weakness. 

He had some things to finish - he would attend to her later.

· * * * * * *

Shegore entered her room, quietly closing the door behind her. She had hidden from the silver-haired man from the forest, in one of the empty rooms, and had slipped back to her own chambers once she knew the coast was clear.

When she was absolutely sure no one had followed her, she took her first good look at the room she had been given. 

At first all she noticed was the sheer size of it, high ceilings, and furniture that seemed twice as large as it needed to be. Once her eyes graced the beautiful, tall windows, Shegore immediately went to them, peering through the clear glass at the raging storm. She was in a short state of awe, while looking at the rolling clouds. She had always loved storms, but had never seen one so raw and infamous.

"Ummm….miss?" Shegore turned around in surprise, her back pressed against the window and her hand inching towards her holster.

She had come face to face with a man, only a little younger than herself. He was dressed in a plain, green yukata, and his sun-kissed cheeks told her he must have been a servant.

"Who are you?" She asked calmly, though she was amazed he had evaded her senses.

"I am known as Lim." The boy bowed slightly. "I was sent to check on you."

Shegore observed the boy, checking for any danger. She spoke kinder this time, trying to make up for her rudeness before.   

"Lim…that's Chinese isn't it?" Lim expression lightened, and he would have smiled, if he were allowed to do so before guests.

"Hai. I was born there."

"How did you make it to Japan?" Lim's disposition again seemed to become burdened, his eye's sad with longing.

"I was sold."

"Ohh." Shegore desperately tried to change the subject.

"Where am I?" 

"You are in my Lords palace. He brought you here last evening, and you have been unconscious since."

"Well how did you know I was awake?" Shegore was disappointed – she thought she had concealed herself quite well.

"We have our ways….we must know these things."

Shegore became quiet, and she thought back to the forest, where she had first seen him, her dream, and even this morning in that little girl's room. He didn't seem like such an evil man, or one with many ulterior motives. So if she was right, then what was this all for?

Lim had been forgotten for the moment, so he waited patiently till he was again needed. 

_'She is a strange woman.' _He thought to himself. 

When Shegore was done calling back memories, she tried to gain the servants attention again.

"Lim…" 

He looked up at her. "Yes milady?"

Shegore sighed. "Do you know why I am here?" Lim paused before he answered, a sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry milady, but…" He didn't get a chance to finish, as an almost ominous voice interrupted him.

"Lim." Both Shegore and Lim turned to see Shesshoumaru towering in the doorway. The servant boy took a few steps towards the demon, and then dropped to one knee, head down in respect.

"My Lord." Sesshoumaru slowly walked into the chamber, stopping a short distance before the bent servant.

"Leave us." He waved his hand as if to send the boy off.

Lim looked up and nodded his head in a 'yes sir', and hurried out the door.

They were alone now, and Sesshoumaru watched quietly as Shegore stepped away from the windows. Her eyes were downcast, because she was nervous to meet his stare. She stopped near her the bed, and finally look up at him, her eye's locked onto his, a glare of defiance in her stare.

"Who are you?" Her sentence was drawn out, and almost sounded accusing. 

Sesshoumaru's eye traveled the length of her body briefly, and he tilted his head down in a slight bow as he returned to her languid eyes. His voice was a void of respect or consideration as he spoke.

"I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. This is my home, this is my palace, and this is my land. And you…" The demon lord paused. "Are my guest." 

"Sesshoumaru." Shegore whispered the name, feeling its power. _'The-killing-perfection.' _ 

As Shegore examined his face, she noted the fangs, his pointed ears, and the sharp claws on his hands. Of course the fact that he had illuminating, golden eyes, red tiger strips and a purple crescent moon on his face, and long silver hair had been strange, but his peculiarity was just dawning on Shegore.

"You are not human, are you?" Amusement briefly flashed in his eyes.

"I should say not." Sesshoumaru sensed the disturbance rising in Shegore. She wouldn't show it, her stoic eyes still bravely meeting his, but he could feel her uneasiness.

"What is wrong with you girl?" He practically barked at her. "You act like you've never seen a demon before." He was defiantly not in a good temper, and Sesshoumaru watched her mood change from uncertainty to total disbelief. Shegore glared at him.

"Do not call me 'girl'. I have a name."

It just now dawned on Sesshoumaru that he knew her by no name. He had never bothered to find out.

Shegore sat down on the bed, her stare drifting off as she still thought about him calling himself a demon. After a fleeting moment of contemplation, she looked back upon Sesshoumaru, and tried to act nice and persuasive.

"I am very grateful for your hospitality…Sesshoumaru-sama." Her kind words held no sincerity. "Letting me stay in your house, and for tending to my injuries, but may I ask when I will be able to leave?" 

Sesshoumaru smirked, his voice cruel and patronizing. "I don't think you understand my dear. You do not leave until I say you can leave." Shegore stood up.

"What the hell do you mean?!?" 

"Exactly what I said. You may not leave 'till I let you go." 

"So when you say guest, you mean prisoner?" Sesshoumaru didn't like her sarcasm, and his smirk soon faded away as he again adorned his placid mask that hid what he really felt. 

"Have I tortured you at all?!? Have I put you in any chains, locked you away with the dead and the rats!?!" His voice was rough and demanding.

Shegore replied coolly. "There is more than one way to cage a prisoner. High walls and vast gardens are chains in themselves."

Sesshoumaru didn't speak. He gave Shegore a cold look, and then turned and left the room. The demon lord slammed her door behind him, and stormed away angrily. 

_"Well that didn't go very well." _Shegore thought as she laid back down on the futon, her mind beginning to calculate a way out of here.

A/n: I hope you liked it, the normal please Read and Review. But here are some answers to question that I think people might ask, so please don't email me if you question is answered, I won't reply to those ones.

What was the deal with Shegore's dream? – Well the first part when she's looking for the target in the building and fighting all those multiplying guys, that is a kinda warped flash back of what happened to her before she went back in time, and will make more sense in the future. The Sessh part was just her remembering the forest encounter.

Why was Sesshoumaru's palace so western looking? – I actually have a reason for doing that besides liking European castles. It works better with the plot, and why he did it will be answered in future chaps.

What is Rin's illness? – It isn't supposed to be specific.

Is Rin going to die? – You'll just have to find out, I can't promise what my sick and twisted imagination will do.

Anything else you want to know, email me. And check out my profile for the dates of my vacation. I'm gonna be gone for a while.

Arigatou! And keep reading, and have faith in me.


End file.
